ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ally?
Stew and his father are trying to reach an ally, so that they can have a real fighter on their side. Plot Stew and his father have finally arrived, and his father is keying in a passcode. The door opens, and they enter. (Stew): Dad, can you tell me who this guy is? (Dad): Okay, he's an Ex-Plumber named Marty Poran. He dropped out in order to care for his children and his wife. His wife is gone, and only one of his children remains in his house. He's 16. (Stew): Oh... I feel pretty bad for him. (Dad): Yeah... but, it was a while ago. He'll be willing to help us. Though he may not be home, and we may have to talk to him using his Holographic Communicator. (Stew): SWEET! Theme Song '' ''They enter the house, and only his son is there. (Son): Sup? (Stew): So you're Mr. Poran's son? (Son): Yeah, the name's Mike. (Dad): Where's Marty? (Mike): Somewhere in space or something. (Dad): Time to use his Holographic Communicator... Stew's dad activates the Communicator, linking up with Marty. (Marty): Hello Zach! So good to see you again! And who's that young man? (Dad): Good to see you too Marty. This is Stew, my son. (Marty): You... you named your son Stew? (Dad): No, that's just his nickname. (Marty): Hmm... what's that? Is that... the Omnitrix? (Stew): Yeah! And I use it to kick butt! (Marty): So enthusiastic! You've raised him well Zach! (Dad): Well, he's just that way. Where are you anyways? (Marty): Just... in orbit. (Stew): Cool! Can we go to space Dad? (Dad): No, son. It's dangerous enough on Earth. (Marty): He's right you know. All these different aliens, easily being able to destroy us. (Stew): Never though of it that way... (Marty): Well, now that you're here, why not... stay for a while? Marty presses a button on a keyboard next to him, activating a trapdoor beneath Stew and his father's feet, sending them into the dark vent below. (Stew): AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Dad): No! They fall, and become unconcious. When Stew wakes up, he's surrounded by people trying to take the Omnitrix off of him. (Stew): No! Leave me alone! Omnitrix sends out a large electrical pulse, knocking out the people, and turning him into Ditto. (Ditto): One of the few times he wouldn't be useful... Omnitrix suddenly flashes white and turns Stew into Overflow. (Overflow, easily getting out of the manacles): Ha, they'll never see me coming! As Overflow is approaching more guards, his Omnitrix flashes again. (Wildvine): WILDVINE! Aw so not good! Guards begin shooting at Wildvine. (Wildvine): No you don't! Wildvine slings some kind of egg looking things at the guards, and they explode, defeating the guards. (Wildvine): Almost too easy! Wildvine walks into the room, and he notices his Dad. Wildvine unlocks the manacles, and helps him out. (Dad): Son... what's going on? (Wildvine): I'm not sure Dad! My Omnitrix is going nuts, flashing white and randomly changing my alien forms! Almost on cue, the Omnitrix flashes again, changing Wildvine into Bloxx. (Bloxx): Better than timing out! (Dad): Let's contact Marty and find out what's going on. Stew's dad activates the communicator, and Marty comes on. (Marty): Oh, hello! It took you long enough! (Bloxx): What's going on here? (Marty): Oh! Can't you tell? I'm the one who's been sending the bounty hunters after you! I thought it was obvious, but I suppose some people can't tell. Suddenly, a form walks out from the shadows. It's Mike. (Mike): You were sending bounty hunters to take out Stew here? He's just a kid! I don't care whether you're my father or not, you're going to jail! (Marty): Oh well, you'll have to get to me on my ship first! And go through many many guards! Can you do this? Mwahahaha! (Bloxx, after deactivating the communicator): You're going down Marty... Aliens Used *Ditto (Cameo) *Overflow *Wildvine *Bloxx Trivia *Stew uses Wildvine on text for the first time. *The Hidden Voice is revealed to be Marty Poran. *Mr. Fuzzy isn't mentioned in this episode. Category:Episodes